The Other Women
by gabs-magical-abs
Summary: Gabrielle confronts Xena about the other women that have been part of her life. One shot.


**The Other Women**

"Xena, just how many women have you been with?" Gabrielle asked.

Xena stopped sharpening her sword and raised an eyebrow at Gabrielle. "What?"

"How many women have you been with, sexually?"

Xena shifted her weight, refusing to meet Gabrielle's eyes. "What brought this on?"

"Oh, I met one of your old minions from your warlord days up north. He had some interesting things to say."

"I'm sure he did." Xena snarled.

Gabrielle shrugged. "So. How many?"

"You know how many, Gabrielle."

"Let's see now… There was Anokin, M'lila and Lao Ma…" Gabrielle counted on her fingers. "Alti?"

"I did not sleep with Alti!"

"Cyane?"

Xena growled.

"I take that as a no." Gabrielle waited until Xena relaxed again before adding: "Not from lack of trying though."

Xena shook her head and sighed. "Is there a point to this?"

Gabrielle smiled. "I'm getting there."

"Well then, at your leisure, my Queen." Xena rolled her eyes.

"Hmm. Well. That's three that I know of, not including me." Gabrielle tapped her chin. "And all of them are dead."

"Scared I'm cursed?"

Gabrielle laughed. "Xena, if anything I'm the cursed one. Everybody I've gotten close to romantically has died and every time our relationship reaches a new level, you seem to die. Plus, I've already died twice already. I don't think a third time would kill me."

"I dunno, third time is normally the charm."

"Optimist."

"Always."

They lost time there, staring at each other with smiles plastered on their faces until Gabrielle remembered the purpose of the conversation.

"The answer is one, isn't it?"

Xena's eyebrows furrowed. "Gabrielle, what are you talking about?"

"The man I talked to, Zarek, he seemed very confused when I mentioned your women consorts."

"Gabrielle, the guy was a peon! Of course he didn't know about those women."

"I don't think so, Xena. He knew all about Solon. He had to be important."

"Or he knew the right people." Xena countered. "Why would you believe him?"

"Why would he lie?"

"Why would I?"

"I think you wanted to make me jealous."

Xena shook her head. "Gabrielle, that is ridiculous. Why would I want to make you jealous?"

"I'm beginning to think you get a kick out of it. Ulysses? Anthony? Ares? Rafe? Come on, Xena? Why else would you even look their way?"

"So I have urges. It is perfectly normal."

"Urges I can't fulfil, right?"

"Gabrielle, you know that's not what I meant."

"How can I when every time I turn my back you're off making googly eyes at someone else? You know how that makes me feel?"

"Oh, I am well aware, Gabrielle. At least I didn't run off with one of them."

"Don't you dare bring Perdicus into this." Gabrielle glared.

"I think it's fair game since we were together then. That's worse than anything I've done."

"You gave me your blessing, Xena!"

"You're a bard! Haven't you heard the saying 'If you love something, let it go. If it comes back it is yours. If it doesn't, it never was.'?"

Gabrielle studied Xena's face. "So that's it."

"What?"

"You still haven't forgiven me for Perdicus. You're still punishing me for the pain I caused you."

Xena avoided Gabrielle's eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Gabrielle moved towards Xena and tilted her chin up so that their eyes met. "I'm sorry about Perdicus. I just wasn't sure of myself then, of who I was. How was I to know what love was like if I had only ever been with one person? I didn't mean to hurt you, and if I could do it all again, I'd say no. You wouldn't have been hurt and Perdicus would still have been alive."

Xena was lost for words and decided on action, sweetly capturing her love's lips with her own.

"You're right, Gabrielle. Anokin wasn't real and I never slept with M'Lila or Lao Ma."

"I understand."

"I'm sorry I've been trying to make you jealous."

Gabrielle smiled. "It is alright, Xena. Now I know how special I am."

"Almost as special as Argo." Xena grinned.

Laughing Gabrielle drew Xena in for another kiss.

"So, what were you and Zarek doing talking about my sex life?" Xena asked when they broke apart.

"Oh, I need to get all of the juicy details for the scrolls." Gabrielle smiled.

"You don't really put that stuff in there, do you? What about us?"

"Don't worry, there's nothing explicit. I mean, I've never written anywhere that we're in a relationship. If anything it's just subtext."

"Well your stories are missing out on half of the fun then." Xena grinned.

"I'm not one for sharing, Xena. I claim that part of you for my own."

"Come claim me then."


End file.
